


Rose Tyler - SEVEN KISSES CHALLENGE

by SaraOswald101 (SaraWeasley101)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Hot Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Seven kisses challenge, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWeasley101/pseuds/SaraOswald101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler had several kisses in her lifetime. But only seven of them mattered.<br/>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Read Rose's lifeline through seven kisses.<br/>1. First Kiss<br/>2. Help Kiss<br/>3. Love Kiss<br/>4. Life Kiss<br/>5. Tenth Kiss<br/>6. Legal Kiss<br/>7. Salvation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tyler - SEVEN KISSES CHALLENGE

**Author's Note:**

> Please note most of this is canon, but the begining sort of isn't. But it could be.  
> Enjoy this one-shot!

1.First kiss.

 

She was 8 when she had her first kiss. She was playing outside with her friends. There was this boy, Matthew, his name. She liked him a lot. They always shared their lunch. She was on the swing, and a girl dared her to jump. You don't really think things through, when you're 8 years old. So she waited till she was the highest she’s ever been , then she jumped. She fell on her knees. She burst in tears. Matthew came running. He took her hand and sat beside her. He kept saying "Don’t worry. Don't cry." He was really mature for his age. He was older than her. He was 9. She looked at him and smiled through her tears. He said something that melt her young heart. "I think you are really beautiful when you cry." Then he kissed her. She stoped crying immediately. He took her hand and brought her home. 

He moved in another town two months after.

She never saw him again.

 

2.Help kiss.

 

Rose was 15. She was in a relationship with a boy named Jimmy. She had kissed him a few times. But these didn't mattered. She was walking on the street with him, he was talking about sports. Or maybe was it video games? She's not sure anymore. She told him she wanted to break up. He got really mad at her. He punched her in the face and ran away. There was a boy there. He saw everything. He got to her quickly. He didn't know her at all, but at this moment, he loved her. She didn't let a single tear out. Later, he would ask her about this night. She would answer "I feel sorry for him. But he wasn’t even worth a tear.". He walked her home. She let him in. Her mother was asleep anyway. He helped her take care of her bruises. He stayed all night. They talked and talked about everything and anything. After the sun rised, when he was about to leave, he kissed her. One simple kiss. That was her first shared kiss with Mickey Smith.

 

3.Love kiss.

Rose Tyler wasn't a virgin. She'd had sex before. With Jimmy. But she never felt ... loved. Until Mickey. It was their first time together.

Rose was 16. They'd been together for 6 months now. She was the one that brought it up first. She cared about him a lot. He was clever and kind and funny and she loved him. She wanted to bring their relation to the next level. She prepared her room nicely. Not too girly or cheesy, but clean and romantic. She put nice clean sheets, candles and nice underwear. Mickey, on his side, was really nervous. He was a virgin. A 16 years old virgin! He didn't tell Rose. But he didn't have to. She knew and only loved him more. He came to her house. She brought him to her bedroom. She was beautiful. They made love. When they were done, Mickey looked into Rose's eyes and then he kissed her. A long, slow kiss.

But it wasn't a dirty kiss, like she was used to with Jimmy. His kiss gave life to thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She loved him and he loved her. 

 

4\. Life kiss.

 

Some people say you are born twice. The day you're given life and the day you find out why. For Rose Tyler, this day was the very same. Believe it or not, The Doctor accidentaly brought them to the her very first day on Earth. There is a whole other story that involved mutants, a broken spaceship and koalas, but that's for another time. The point is, at the end of their adventure, The Doctor in the black leather coat took her for milkshakes. She had a strawberry one. He took banana. He was rambling about some galaxies that, apparently uses milkshakes as a way of torture... however that works. They eventually walked out. Then she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at her and kept talking about how on the planet Wavrkos fruits give superpowers. That kiss mattered to her. She never told anyone, and to this day she still hasn't. She just figured it out. Her reason to live. She lived to see things no human at her time ever saw. She lived to save people, bring them hope, whoever and whenever and wherever they are in the universe. And all this because of the Doctor. She would never find a way to thank him for that.

 

5\. Tenth Kiss.

 

Nine times she had kissed the Doctor before this one. She didn't know that yet, The Doctor would only tell her much later. But, her tenth kiss with him was memorable. He had regenerated a while ago, but she got use to his new face. She even grew to like it. Okay, to be completely honest, she grew to fantasize about it. In her dreams at night, during her daydreaming, and even in between. One time, they were in the TARDIS. He was running in the Library, looking for God knows what. She was following him around, stunned by everything she could possibly look at. Eventhough it's been a while since she started traveling with him, the TARDIS still impressed her. Always has been, always will be. He turned around so quickly he bumped into her. As she was about to fall, he grabed her arms tighly. Time stopped, even for him. And that does not happen often. Seconds later, her back was being pushed against the bookshelf and her lips were crushed onto his. He moved slowly but firmly. He made her open her mouth with a light moan. Her legs found their way around his waist. Their tongues danced the most beautiful duet. She was on fire. A fire of lust. This was, and to this day still is, the hottest kiss she ever had. 

 

6\. Legal kiss.

 

She had her heart broken into thousands of pieces she felt she would never get back. She never really did, but she got a whole new one. When the Doctor left her, on the worst day of her life, standing all alone at Bad Wolf’s Bay, she thought she wouldn’t love again. She spent years trying to figure a way to get back to him. Eventually, it worked. They're found their way back to each other. But then life happened. You know, making an accidental human double of yourself, leaving him instead of you in a parallel world with you one true love? Usual everyday life. But, right after her dear Time Lord left for the second time, his look alike approached her. She thought he was going to kiss her again, but he put his mouth near her ear and whispered: "I might not be a Time Lord anymore. I'm human. But there's one thing I can offer you that he can't. " She couldn't think of anything. "What ?" "Babies." 

Now that she thinks of it, she was quite happy with how her life turned out. Rose Tyler and John Smith got engaged, on the proper earthly norm, two months after. Rose Smith will always remember their first kiss as man and wife. "You may now kiss your bride." He looked at her straight in the eyes, ans smiled before leaning in. The most beautiful day of her life.

 

7\. Salvation.  
It was late. She was tired and starting to get old. Her memory started fading. On her last night, her kids came to visit, with their own kids. John had died three years ago. The man who ran for 900 years was finally resting. Rose and John had three beautiful children. Sarah-Jane Smith, Jack Smith and Donna Smith. The Doctor, John, had time to tell her beautiful stories. About himself, and his wonderful companions that help saving the Earth. It was actually Rose that proposed to call their first daughter Sarah-Jane. As she was about to be with her love again, her grand-son came next to her bed. He wasn't more than 8 years old. He said to her, the last word she'll ever hear, "Thank you grandma Rose for all the beautiful stories. They were fantastic. I love you." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes and took her last breath, a sight of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment anything useful, or not. As you wish! Kudos always please me! :)


End file.
